Valentines day
by LoganLover19
Summary: a story that follows Clary's Valentines days throughout her life with and with out Jace. which do you think are going to be the better ones?


**Just a short valentines day oneshot that I wrote last night. Sorry for any mistakes. REVIEW oh btw i know the years are weird but pretend they aren't :)**

**"There is no pretending," Jace said with absolute clarity. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then."**

**I unfortunately have no claim to MI**

**2010 (pre-Jace)**

"I just can't stand this holiday Simon, its emphasis has nothing to do with life now a days."

"but-"

"I mean hello, it's the 21 century, not everyone needs to be married and happily in love and delirious! You know?"

"well-"

"And then they blame girls for getting pregnant at 16! Well if you didn't put so much fucking desperation into their head then they wouldn't put out to get somebody! Anyway Simon, I'm glad you agree but I've got to run I'll call you later ok? We can go to an anti valentines day movie or something, I'll look up an action movie." Clary hugs Simon and runs home.

As soon as she closes the door to her room she looks around. Alone. No secret admirer waiting for her to fall in love with. No prince charming to keep her warm on this stupid cold February night. Oh how she loathes this holiday.

**2011 (post-Jace)**

"Izzy, it just doesn't make sense. I mean what's the point of having a boyfriend if I still can't get a fucking rose on Valentines Day!"

"Well didn't you say no gif-"

"I mean sure we agreed no gifts but I didn't think that actually meant no gifts! I bought some chocolates and now I'm going to have to eat them!"

"Why did you say no-"

"Forget it, I don't care any more. This holiday is always going to suck. I'm gonna head up to bed, I'll see you in the morning Izzy"

Clary closes Izzy's door and slowly heads up to her room in the institute. She sees the light is off in Jace's room which means he must already be asleep. She tries not to be upset but it really sucks that she didn't even get an extra long kiss or something for this God forsaken holiday.

Finally she gets to her door and slams it open.

The first thing she sees are the candles flickering throughout the room. The sent of floral is next. Then the rose petals scattered on the bed and floor. Then the huge box of chocolates placed on her pillow.

And there in the corner is her very own prince charming. Dressed in dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt with a shocking dark red tie. His hair is doing the wind blown thing (that Jace finally revealed really was a total accident) and in his hands was a single long stemmed red rose.

"Jace" still frozen in her doorway, her mind buzzing with different reactions. This has always been her dream. Her perfect Valentines day!

"I know we said no gifts but-"he slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a long slender velvet box. "Well, anyway, happy Valentines day" he walks over to her and hands her the box. With trembling fingers she opens the box with a gentle snap and laying inside is a petite necklace of white gold, with a heart at the end the has their names engraved into it. Her breath catches in her throat and she hugs him tightly.

"Does that mean you like it?" true doubt and a little humor are laced into his voice.

"You could say that" she whispers into his ear before handing him the box and turning around and sweeping her hair away from her neck.

"I guess this holiday isn't so bad"

**2014 (post-Jace)**

"SHUT UP, Jace just stop! I can't listen to you keep talking about this. I won't give you my permission. I have never been more against anything in my entire life. The. Answer. Is. no.

"Clary _listen_ to me for one second would you. They need full time soldiers, it's not like this is out of left field. I have to do this. I was drafted Cary. Do you understand? This is not a choice, I have to leave. This is our last valentines day until I am gone for up to a year, can we please make the best of it?"

She shakes her head in desperation, the tears won't stop flowing. She isn't mad and she wants a good valentines day but she can't let this happen. She can't risk losing the one God damn person that means more to her than life itself.

"Please" it's her last attempt. And without even looking up she knows how truly she has lost this battle. "No"

"I love you Clary, and I'm sorry"

Once again, this is her least favorite holiday, but never before has her hatred for it been so complete.

**2015 (Post- Jace)**

"I promise he is coming home. He has to" Alec's meaning was nice but there was no guarantee, she knew that. She spent her first Valentines Day in 5 years without Jace.

And it sucked.

**2016 (post Jace)**

"Well the move wasn't bad was it?" he asked her from the driver's seat, their hands intertwined over the seats.

"No not bad at all-"she glances back as their street passes them, "Jace, you passed our house." She points her finger back in the right direction.

He just nods and continues on toward the city.

About 20 minutes later they pull up to pandemonium. Not a single person is in sight.

"Jace what's going on? It doesn't look open."

"Its not-"he smirks his smirk, "to anyone else at least." And he leads her into Pandemonium. The place that they met and hopeful the last place they will be together as single people

Simon's band is playing 'love story' by Taylor swift. There are soft lights glowing and beautiful Valentines Day decorations all around. Clary is so caught up in the sight that she misses as Jace gets down on one knee and pulls out a box. When she turns around her hands slam over her mouth and her knees wobble. He is really going to do it. She is really going to get to spend the rest of her life with him. The beautiful broken blonde boy of her dreams.

best Holiday Ever

**2017 (post Jace)**

"And do you Clary take Jace as you husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

**9 months after February 14 2017**

"Are you serious? Don't toy with me woman."

"You can come look if you would like but I guarantee that my water just broke."

"No no I believe you. So um what now?"

"Well honey this would be that part we talked about where you TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Oh! Right, ya I remember that"

"Ok, its fine we are going to be fine."

"Yeah um just one question."

Grinding teeth, "what?"

"Where's the hospital?"

"Call Izzy"

"Good idea"


End file.
